The Brotherhood
by KaleidEscape
Summary: Harry stumbles into a world that is full of secrets and mystery. Maybe Draco can guide him smoothly along the path of The Brotherhood. Or maybe not. Rated M for a reason, Drarry goodness awaits.


**Hello and welcome to my new story. It's actually the first fanfiction I've ever written so I only hope that it's good enough. I'm sort of experimenting with this to see if anyone is interested and if I see that people do enjoy the story, then I'll definitely continue with it. Please leave some reviews and I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. **

**WARNING: There will be some smutty action of the homosexual kind, so if that offends you, then it would best if you just leave.**

Harry stared at the piece of paper in his hands, his eyes refusing to blink in case it disappeared and turned out to be a figment of his imagination. He couldn't believe that he'd been accepted into Hogwarts University, one of the most exclusive universities in Britain.

He had received one of the best exam results in his school but he hadn't truly thought that his application would even go past the interview stage. When it had, he'd been thrilled but now that he was actually in, he was ecstatic. His excitement was cut short when Vernon burst into his room, well if it could even be classed as a room. It was practically a closet. The plump man stormed into his room and snatched the letter from his hand. "You took my Dudley's place, you insolent little brat!" Harry bit his tongue, not wanting to say what he was thinking. Dudley was failing school miserably and it was no surprise that he hadn't gotten into Hogwarts. He would've needed a miracle for that to happen. "Sorry sir." He said, trying to make his tone as emotionless as possible. It wouldn't do to anger the man, not when he was so close to escaping his vicious hold. The man simply crumpled the letter and left the room, slamming the door behind him. That had gone surprisingly well, at least he hadn't been beaten. He shuddered as he remembered the last time he'd been beaten, the man had left him with dark bruises that marred his pale skin. Most people would've lost all fight in them, but Harry had endured in the hope that wherever his parents were, they were watching him and wanting him to succeed. He clung on to that thought, it was all he had.

A few days had passed since Harry had received the invitation letter and the time had come for him to leave the house. He felt happy, yet nervous at the same time. He wondered if he'd even fit in. He had always stuck out at his school and even when he'd managed to gain a few friends, Dudley had quickly turned them against him. He shook his head, willing away those negative thoughts. It would be different at this place, it was his new beginning and he wasn't about to ruin the only good thing that had happened to him in years.

The train ride had been long and had given him time to prepare himself what lay ahead. A sleek black taxi was waiting for him outside the station. A man dressed in an immaculate black suit was holding a sing that read 'Harry Potter'. It brought a smile to his face as he hadn't expected that, but then again, this wasn't any normal university. He was only carrying one suitcase, he didn't have many belongings anyway. He was wearing the best clothes he owned, which was the jumper he'd managed to buy last year from the money he'd saved by working at the library and a pair of black jeans that complimented his lean frame well. However, he wasn't too worried as he knew that he wouldn't have to wear his own clothes at the university. He was extremely thankful that the university had a uniform that was compulsory, he didn't want to alert people of his status just yet. He knew that many of the people who went to Hogwarts were either extremely wealthy or had parents who were involved in politics. Either way, he wasn't entirely sure that he belonged there. He was soon jolted out of his musings when the driver spoke. "You aren't like all those others, you don't come from money. Am I right, young lad?" He had a strong accent, it sounded like a mixture of Irish and something else he couldn't put his finger on. Harry looked down at his lap, he wasn't sure if the driver was mocking him or not. "Hey now, I didn't mean it like that. It's a good thing, believe me. Those kids need someone like you to teach them that there is more to life than the next Prada bag." He guffawed at his own joke, Harry even joined in a little. "Seriously, stand up to them if they put you down. You were accepted into the university just like everyone else, they are no better than you." Harry felt encouraged by the man's kind words, they helped him more than the man would probably ever know. "Thank you, I'll do my best. I promise." He felt invigorated and he found he liked this new confident feeling.

The drive wasn't very long, but Harry had still decided to read his copy of Great Expectations. It was his favourite book, perhaps because he could see so many parallels in his own life and the main character in the story. Within twenty minutes, they had arrived at the university. He wasn't too surprised that the building was so isolated from the rest of the town as he had obviously done some research, but what did surprise him was the sheer magnificence of the building. It stood tall among the luscious fields that surrounded it. The building was made him feel slightly inferior and it wasn't just him being nervous, it was almost as if it were built to intimidate people. He stared at it for a while, before turning his gaze to the driver who had called his name. "Now, just go to the main desk and they'll have all the information you need to now. You won't need to take your suitcase with you, there are people who will deliver it straight to your room." Harry nodded, thanking the driver once more. The man simply smiled, he didn't understand how Harry felt at that moment. He was so thankful for the opportunity he'd been given, even though he truly did deserve it. He'd slaved over his school work during any free time he'd had, it's not like he had much else to do anyway.

Just as Harry was about to walk away, the man pulled him back as he remembered something he'd previously forgotten. "One last word of advice, sty away from The Brotherhood. If you even hear it mentioned, run away as fast as you can." The young man looked at the driver's face, the man had lost his previous easy-going attitude and in its place was a stern look. "What's The Brotherhood?" He dared to ask, not knowing if he even wanted to know by the way the driver was acting. "A very dangerous thing that someone like you should stay well away from. Trust me, it's not something you want to be involved in." He trusted the driver's judgement and so decided he would leave it at that. He'd always had a curious nature, but he knew not to look for trouble unnecessarily. "Alright, I'll stay from it. Whatever it is." The driver's face relaxed and he returned to his usual jolly self. "Good. Well, I should be leaving now. Best of luck, Harry Potter." With a last wave goodbye, the man was gone.

Harry had walked over to the main desk as instructed and a young woman had handed him his own schedule and map. He knew that it would be best to keep the map safe as the school was very large and he didn't want to get lost. He'd decided to take an English course at the university as well as an Art one. They were his two passions in life and he was more than excited to begin his classes on Monday. He'd chosen English because he'd always loved reading and hoped that one day, he could become an author or a journalist. He didn't actually want to forge a career with Art, but he'd always found drawing a nice escape from when he was feeling upset and over the years, he had becoming quite skilled at it. "You will find your belongings and your uniform waiting for you in your room. Have a nice day." The woman said dismissively, before going back to what she had been typing on her computer.

The young man located his room and used the key he'd been given to open the door. The sight that met him was unexpected, he'd never seen decorations so lavish before. The room had a theme running through it, it was a mixture of reds and browns that created a warm feel that the building certainly hadn't given off from the outside. Before he could finish his exploring, he heard a voice coming from the bed near the window. He hadn't realised that his roommate had already arrived and so it did startle him for a moment. "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley and you must be my roommate." The voice sounded suspiciously groggy, as if the boy had just woken from sleep. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw the tell-tale signs of the boy's wrinkled school shirt. Harry watched as a lanky boy who looked about his age stood up to greet him. He noted that the boy's hair was the most vibrant shade of red that he'd probably ever seen, he thought it suited him though. He smiled at the man and held out his hand, he was pleased that it was quickly accepted. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron nodded, deciding that he liked the boy already and he was quite a good judge of character.

"Well Harry, it's nice to meet you. I hope you have more luck with this uniform thing than me. The jacket makes me feel like an old guy." Harry had to laugh at that, he was happy that he already felt so at ease with his roommate and they'd only just met. "It's not so bad, at least it's black." He thought that the uniform actually made his roommate look quite smart, but he knew there was no use in telling him that. He looked at his bed and picked up the parcel that was wrapped in a protective plastic wrapping. He guessed it was the uniform that Ron was so sorely complaining about.

He excused himself to change and was currently standing in front of the large bathroom mirror, adjusting the purple tie. The uniform was a basic black suit, a white shirt and a purple tie that had the school's crest sewn on to it. His piercing green eyes gazed at the reflection staring back at him and smoothed down the trousers, noting how soft the material felt to touch. As usual, his black hair stood out against the order that the uniform emanated. He'd always had difficulty in taming it and in the end, he always gave up. Harry wasn't one to be vain, but even he would admit that the uniform did look good on him, much better than he'd thought it would. It was almost as if it was tailor made to suit his figure. He stepped out of the bathroom, realising that he had been in there for quite a while. Ron immediately gave the boy a low whistle, causing him to blush a light pink. "Well, don't you clean up good." He complimented him. "Thanks Ron." Just as Harry was about to start unpacking, Ron groaned causing the other boy to give him a strange look. "I can't look that good." He joked. The redhead laughed but shook his head. "No, it's not that. We're going to be late for the induction assembly at the hall. We get to meet the Headmaster and have some things explained to us about the university. You know, all the usual freshmen stuff." Harry sighed, he hadn't even been told about this meeting as the secretary at the desk hadn't been very helpful. "Alright, well we should be going then. Let's hope we won't be bored to death by the end of this meeting." He grinned at his roommate as they left their room. "I just want to see the girls, my brothers have told me that there are real babes on campus." Harry rolled his eyes at the boy's childish thoughts, although he did find it somewhat amusing. He was also eager to see what his fellow students were like, not really for the girls though. He didn't really think about women as many boys his age did, he just wasn't all that interested. He wanted to get to know someone first before deciding to pursue a relationship with them. He didn't care if that was old-fashioned, it was just the way he was.

By the time Harry and Ron had found the main hall, most of the seats were already taken. Luckily for them, they were able to find seats at a table before the assembly had begun. The Headmaster came on to the stage and presented himself as Headmaster Dumbledore. The man had long grey hair and a beard to match, he looked rather peculiar to Harry, as if he were from another time. He was wearing a sharp brown suit and had a certain commanding presence about him. "Welcome to Hogwarts and I hope you enjoy your stay here." He said as he concluded the lengthy speech he'd been making about the university's history. "Now, I present the professors to discuss each subject on offer here." Each subject teacher rose to the stage, one by one and talked about what their course would entail. Most of them had been relatively uneventful but the English professor's introduction would e forever embedded in Harry's memory. He'd said his name was Professor Snape and he had managed to stun everyone into silence as soon as he'd started speaking. It was as if everyone was under some magical spell because he couldn't even hear a quiet murmur as he had when the other professors had spoken. His slick black hair, slightly hooked nose and unusual robes had obviously played a part in this. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm looking forward to teaching you brats because I most certainly am not. All I will say is that whoever has the pleasure to be in my student will put their uttermost efforts into my class. I won't hesitate to fail anyone who ignores this warning." With a dramatic swirl of his robes, he sat down but Harry couldn't stop staring at him. If he was being honest with himself, the man had slightly scared him. He only hoped that he wouldn't get on the man's wrong side but with his luck, he wasn't sure if this was even possible.

After all the professors had spoken, a few students who were in their second year at Hogwarts were invited to the stage. A girl named Pansy had explained how she was taking a fashion course and reassured the freshmen that they would all certainly enjoy the campus life at the university. When the clapping had settled down, a young man rose to talk about how he'd found Hogwarts. "Hello, I'm Draco and I'm a Med student."

Harry gasped, he didn't think he'd ever seen such a beautiful boy before. He looked almost like an angel with his immaculately styled blond hair and crystal blue eyes that he found himself slowly becoming lost in. The boy's skin was what stood out the most to Harry among his features. His skin was pale, even paler than his own, yet it seemed to suite the boy very well and he couldn't imagine it any other shade than that milky complexion that begged to be touched. Harry was so caught up in his staring that he hadn't even realised when the assembly had finished and the other students had begun filing out. Ron was desperately trying to gain the boy's attention and on his third attempt, he had succeeded. "It almost like you were in a trance. You didn't even notice me calling out your name like some raving lunatic." Harry shook his head, trying to move his thoughts away from Draco. "Sorry about that. I was just daydreaming, the assembly bored me a little." He lied, it wasn't as if he could tell Ron the truth. The other boy simply shrugged. "It's alright. Let's go check out campus before heading back, yeah?" He looked at Harry to confirm and the boy nodded. He thought it would be a good idea to acquaint himself with his new surroundings. After all, this would be his home for the next five years.

As they were leaving, Harry was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't seen Draco walking in his direction. This resulted in Harry being roughly barged past as they collided with each other. The older boy grunted in agitation. "Watch where you're going. Idiot." He muttered, disdain evident in his voice. Harry couldn't understand how someone so beautiful and elegant could have an attitude that was a direct opposite to his outer appearance. Normally, Harry would've apologized but he couldn't, not with the way Draco had just spoken to him. Just because he was older didn't give him the right to behave so rudely to him and he wasn't going to hesitate to voice his opinion. "You have no right to call me an idiot as if you're some sort of perfect being." He said, his voice beginning to raise as he felt himself becoming annoyed. Draco raised an eyebrow at the younger boy who had dared to defy him. Not many dared to but he decided it was only because the boy didn't know who he was on campus. He leaned in close to the boy, their lips almost touching as he spoke. "I wouldn't start something you can't finish." He leaned away and smirked at the effect he'd had on Harry, who was currently speechless. He walked away after that and once he was out of sight, Harry had turned to Ron. "What was that?" He asked, still seeming a little out of it. "Just another pompous arse at this school. Don't let him get to you." He replied in that easy-going way of his. Harry nodded in agreement, but his thoughts were still directed towards the blond haired Medical student who had some sort of invincible hold on him.

**Alright, first chapter completed. Please send a review to tell me what you think of it so far and if I should continue or not. Any suggestions would be most appreciated. Love you lots.**


End file.
